Kings Among Men
by Cutdownmypride
Summary: After the betrayal of Jace. When young Victoria and her friends along with mysterious and distant Nathan, go to New York, will their story intertwine with Clary's? Will they make all the difference? It starts off slow but it'll get real good! Promise!
1. Invite Only

**Invitation Only**

Nathan looked out his window, frowning at the setting sun, clenching and unclenching his jaw. His step-father was back in hospital again, because of his heart problem. Nathan was adopted 15 years ago at the age of 2. Whereas his family was all blonde and pale, he was tanned and had coal-black hair, and near black eyes. He didn't know much about his birth parents. What he did know was that he had a younger half-sister that he saw every couple weeks. His sister was always talking about their birth parents but Nathan never talked about it to anyone.

He looked down in surprise when his cell phone beeped, signalling a text message. He looked down and read it, his hair falling into his eyes.

_Nathan! Come to my house! I'm having friends over!_

Nathan smiled and didn't bother replying. It was his friend Michaela, who lived down the street. He only wondered if she was there…

"So where did you move from again?" Michaela asked. Victoria flashed her a white smile. "London." Victoria had the slightest of English accents, but it wasn't too strong.

A blonde, slightly petit girl with flowing blonde hair walked into the room. Her brown eyes, flecked with gold went to Victoria immediately and a small look of distaste rose to her face.

Before she could say anything, the doorbell rang. Michaela jumped to her feet and quickly strode to the door to open it. Victoria heard voices and turned to see a boy walk in, behind Michaela.

Her jaw dropped and she felt dizzy as he stopped and fixed her with a look she couldn't quite describe. He was beautiful, with tanned skin and fine, silky black hair that fell to his jaw line. His eyes were so dark, they looked nearly black, but she spotted what she thought was flecks of gold in them.

He held her gaze for a few moments, his face surprised and…something else.

"What are you doing here Nathan?" Nathan almost reluctantly tore his eyes away from Victoria's and flashed the blond girl a look of annoyance. Victoria heaved in a breathe and realized that she had completely stopped breathing when he had walked in.

"I was invited _Brooke,"_ Nathan injected some contempt into her name. Brooke frowned and crossed her arms, looking away. Nathan turned back and regarded Victoria thoughtfully.

"Now who is your friend, Michaela?" He asked, thoughtfully, as he looked her up and down lazily.

"She's an old friend of mine! She moved to London when she was like 5 and just moved back!"

Something flashed in Nathan's dark eyes, but disappeared just as quickly. Before he could say anything, Michaela's mother walked in.

"Why hello Nathan!"

"Hey Laura." "I'm sorry to here about your father. Is he feeling better?" Nathan's face became a mask, unreadable. He looked at the ground, examining his socks.

"No." "Well you know you're welcome here anytime, right? Stay for dinner, dear."

Nathan summoned a small smile, and went back to looking at the ground. Victoria was lost in the sheer beauty of him. He was breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to ask!" Laura said, poking her head back into the room. "Michaela! Have you asked him yet?"

"I was just about to mom! Now scoot!" Laura withdrew with a chuckle.

"Yeah so, Brooke, myself, Keri, Ryan, and Thomas are all going to New York in a couple days for a week. Would you like to come? You too Victoria," Michaela smiled at her, but the only thing Victoria could think about was going to New York with him!

"Yes," She breathed. "I'd love to!" Nathan smiled. "Sure." Michaela lit up, a huge smile on her face. "Wait, without parents?" Nathan asked, a mischievous glint lighting up in his eyes.

Michaela shrugged. "As long as there's a group of us and we stick together everyone else's parents said that'd be fine." Nathan's dark hair fell into his eyes as he looked down. He pushed it back with one hand and Victoria noticed a ring glittering on one of his fingers.

"Now," Michaela said, smiling at them all. "Let's go get cleaned up. And after, start getting packed, Victoria and Nathan. We leave in two days."


	2. In Need Of A Nude Model?

**In Need Of A Nude Model?**

It was an unusually cold summer day, on their way to the airport, so everyone was wearing sweaters or light jackets. Victoria lived just up the street from Michaela, but she decided it'd be best to just sleep over along with Brooke, and Keri.

Ryan slept over at Nathan's but for some reason which everyone else but Victoria knew, Nathan refused to let Thomas in his house. They all woke up early, and the boys walked over, with their bags. Thomas got dropped off ten minutes later. When he arrived he kissed Brooke and then gave Nathan a look, full of contempt, which Nathan returned, seven-fold.

Thomas was tall, with brown hair and brown eyes. Victoria didn't even think he was that attractive. Ryan was around the same build as Nathan with dark blonde hair that curled near the tips.

Nathan was dressed in white jeans and a black leather jacket. Victoria spotted the glint of a dog tag around his neck and smiled. They all took taxi's to the airport, with an hour and a half to spare until their flight.

Michaela started handing out tickets. "You two," she said handing Nathan and Victoria their tickets. "Will be sitting together." She winked at Victoria and went to give the other guys their tickets.

Victoria swallowed and looked at Nathan. He looked over at her and smiled, and her heart nearly stopped. He had perfect, white teeth, and a nice smile.

"Have you been to New York before?" He asked. Victoria shook her ahead. "Excited?" She nodded. Nathan frowned and cocked his head at her.

"Are you a mute?" Victoria sputtered and shook her head. He raised one eyebrow at her, then she realized she still hadn't spoken.

"I mean yes. Yeah, I am." She turned away, knowing she was blushing.

Nathan narrowed his eyes and kept smiling. "I like your accent." Before Victoria could respond, Michaela called to them. "Time to go, kids!" Nathan shouldered his duffel bag, and picked up hers in the other hand.

She looked at him, surprised. "How very…" She paused searching for the word she had in mind. "Chivalrous of you." Nathan's smile widened.

"I've been known to open doors and hold out chairs as well." Victoria laughed, and they started to walk towards the airport doors.

It didn't take long to get settled into their seats. Victoria's heart nearly jumped out of her chest every time Nathan's arm brushed hers. He sat by the window, frowning as they took off, his dark eyes looking out onto the shrinking city.

"You okay?" Victoria summoned up the courage to ask. At the sound of her voice, Nathan jerked out of his daze, as if being slapped. He spared her one look and stared back out the window.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Victoria looked down at his hand, at the ring glittering on his forefinger. It was a heavy band of silver, with a howling wolf, every space. In between the four wolves was dark silver, with the letter C engraved in gold.

"What does the C stand for?" Nathan turned to her in surprise, then looked down. His eyes became thoughtful.

"Cameron. My mother's last name was Cameron. It belonged to her family and she was the only child they had, so it passed to her. Then me." He shrugged. "At least that's what I've been told."

"What do you mean?" Nathan turned back to the window, his face a mask. "I was adopted." His tone let her know that further questions wouldn't be welcome.

"Sorry," She mumbled. He turned back, an apologetic smile on his lips. "Don't be sorry." Victoria turned and dug in her backpack and brought out her sketchpad. Nathan watched her through lidded eyes as she opened it and flipped to a blank page. He held out his left hand.

"May I?" He asked, politely. Victoria hesitated, but reluctantly handed it over. He casually flicked through all her drawings, his eyes scanning each drawing.

"You're pretty good," he said, smiling. He handed it back to her and their fingers touched for a split second. Her heart sped up as she smiled back. "But it's missing something."

"Oh?" she asked, surprised. "Like what?"

Nathan flashed her a mischievous smile. "Why, all the naked fantasies of me, of course." Victoria laughed. "Well if I ever need a nude model, you'll be the first person of my list." Nathan's smile widened.

Victoria covered a yawn, and wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had a jacket on. It was freezing on the plane, and she was exhausted. Nathan shrugged off his jacket and draped it on her shoulders. She smiled in thanks.

The last thing she saw before falling asleep was Nathan's dark hair falling into his eyes as he looked down and smiled at her.


	3. Lost in the Crowd

**Lost In The Crowd**

Victoria was shaken awake, what seemed like two seconds after she closed her eyes. She raised her head, and realized she'd been resting it on Nathan's shoulder. He smirked as he glanced down at her.

"Good sleep?" Victoria sat up, and glanced around. Nathan looked down at his shirt. "I suppose I should be thankful you didn't drool too much."

"I don't drool at all," Victoria scowled. "Yes," Nathan observed. "You do. Look there's a little mark."

"You're not at all nervous about being in New York for a week without an adult but you'll have a fit about a tiny spot of drool?" Victoria asked.

Nathan met her eyes. "I never said I wasn't nervous." "Are you?"

"Nope." He replied with a wolfish smile. Victoria looked at the ceiling in exasperation. They sat in silence as the plane landed. Victoria closed her eyes, tightly, and seized Nathan's arm.

After the jolting stopped and they came to a peaceful halt, she opened her eyes and let go of Nathan's arm.

"I'm bleeding," Nathan said, his eyes thoughtfully looking at his arm. Victoria looked and saw that her nails had dug into him, hard enough to bleed.

"I'm sorry!" She said, going to touch it. He waved her away and pulled his jacket on. "Don't worry. If I feel the need to ask for medical attention, you'll be the first nude nurse on my list," he said winking at her.

"Now move, it's time to go." Victoria hastily gathered her things and threw them into her shoulder bag. Everyone was starting to leave the plane, and she didn't want to get separated from anyone.

They met up with everyone else at the luggage station, waiting for their bags. Nathan snagged Victoria's and his bag as they came by. When everyone else had all their stuff, they walked outside and called for two taxi's. Victoria was squished between Michaela and Nathan and was trying not to think about how close she was to him.

She could smell his cologne and felt his chest breathe in and out. She was almost disappointed when they arrived at the hotel. Nathan brought up their bags, and went back out to pay the taxi.

_What was wrong with him? _Nathan shook his head, in order to try and clear his head. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. Victoria, with her long silvery blonde hair, and her lilac eyes. He'd never seen eyes like that.

He opened his eyes and pushed his hair out of his face. He tossed the taxi driver a twenty and told him to keep the change. When he turned away from the cab, he spotted something that caught his eye.

It was a boy, around his age, with pale skin and brown hair. Nathan could see the veins, at his neck, but that wasn't what made Nathan break his gaze. It was…the off feeling he got. As if something was off.

He started to walked towards the boy, pushing past people. He lost sight of him for a split second, as a large man walked into his line of vision. He looked around quickly, for any sign of him.

Finally, Nathan gave up and made his way back into the hotel. _Maybe I just imagined it. _His head was bent as he walked, lost in thought, so he nearly walked into Victoria. He got the usual burst of adrenaline upon seeing her, and smiled.

She smiled back and he surprised her by pulling her into a hug. "So, what's the first thing you want to do?" He asked, looking her in the eye. She reached down and held his hand.

"This," she replied softly, smiling.


	4. A Hunter's Moon

**A Hunter's Moon**

Victoria stumbled back into the hotel, giggling, holding Nathan's hand. It was dark out and everyone else went into the hotel ten minutes before. He pulled her into a tight hug and laughed. Victoria was aware of the scent of him, and that she was close enough to count his eye lashes.

His smile faded, as his eyes met hers. He leaned his head down slightly, his eyes dropping to her lips. Victoria put her hand on the back of his head and pulled his head down the rest of the way.

His lips met hers soft at first, just a brushing kiss. Her lips opened upon contact and she grabbed fistfuls of his jacket and jerked him closer. It became more fierce, his hands on either side of her face, locking her in place. Not that she wanted to move anyway.

She felt his hair come down and tickle her face. She was lost in the kiss, in the glory of New York, and the beauty of the boy kissing her. She felt something blossom in her chest, and just when she thought it couldn't get any better…his fucking phone rang.

He broke off, blinking as if waking from a dream. He stumbled back and fumbled at his pocket, and yanked out his phone. He blinked at the number and slid his thumb across the screen.

He walked away a few feet, his head bent. He listen for a minute, his shoulders tensing. He spoke something into the phone quietly, then hung up. He stood, tensed up, his back to her.

"Nathan?" Victoria asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away. "Don't touch me!"

Victoria couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice. "Nathan, what happened?" He was shaking, she realized. "Go to the hotel room," he said, his voice hard. Before she could say another word he was out the door, off into the night of New York.

Victoria stumbled into her hotel room, numb. She came in, in time to see Michaela hang up the phone. "Where's Nathan?" She demanded. "He ran away," Victoria whispered. "What happened?" Michaela rubbed her face, looking tired. "His mom just called me. His dad just passed away in hospital, half an hour ago. She called me because he hung up and now isn't answering his phone."

"We have to find him!" Victoria shrieked. Michaela shook her head, frowning. "Nathan will be back when he's ready. He can handle being on his own. I hope."

Maia tore her gaze from Jordon's, long enough to see what looked like a 17 year-old boy with black hair and tanned skin, stagger into the bar. He had a lost look in his eyes, but other then that he seemed fine.

What really scared Maia was that he kind of looked like her brother Daniel. They had the same Angelic face, the same glossy black hair. The same walk even. Jordon looked up and frowned at the kid.

The boy scanned the bar, assessing everyone. When he was done he slid onto a stool and quietly ordered a drink. Freaky Pete narrowed his eyes and slid a drink towards him. The boy propped himself up on the bar with his elbows and lazily looked Freaky Pete up and down, before downing his drink in one toss of his wrist.

"We don't want any trouble," Freaky Pete growled from behind the bar. The boy glanced at him with a look of weary contempt.

"And what," the boy began, drawling. "Makes you think I want trouble?"

"Last time one of your kind came in here, there was a fight. Besides. I know the look you got in your eyes kid. Seen it before."

"One of my kind?" The boy looked taken aback. "I didn't realize this was a gay bar. Could you please direct me to the nearest straight one?" Even Pete looked surprised.

"Gay bar?" He sputtered. "Who you calling gay kid?" Bat called from one table, half rising out of his chair.

"Sit down, Bat," One man said, coming through the door. He had glasses, a flannel shirt, jeans and he looked to be around mid-thirties. Luke. Maia smiled at him as he walked by, but he wasn't paying attention. He was frowning at the boy, with his back still turned.

He was twirling one lazy finger around the rim of his cup, one hand propping his head up. Luke sat in the stool next to him and ordered two drinks. He passed one to the boy and downed his. The boy gave him a weary look.

"Listen bud. Don't get any ideas. I just thought this was a straight bar, no offence." Luke frowned at that.

"This isn't a gay bar," he said, stifling a smile. The boy shrugged and reached for the drink Luke offered. Luke looked down at the glittering ring on the boys hand, and his eyes widened.

"What's your name?" "Nathan," he muttered, before tossing it back. Luke stood up abruptly and went into Freaky Pete's office, his face white. Jordon got up and walked over to Nathan. He took the seat Luke had just sat in and faced Nathan.

Nathan turned to face him, sneering. "Are you _sure_ this isn't a gay bar? Because so far only dudes have come up to me." He glanced over at Maia and smirked, before turning back to the bar.

"No, I have a question. Did Clary send you? Is there word from the Institute?"

"The gay bar headquarters? Yes, they sent me to tell you that you have a terrible decorative problem here, and possibly mildew. They figure you'll get more business with flashing lights and lots of half-naked men."

Jordon rolled his eyes. "This isn't a gay bar, Shadowhunter."

Nathan sneered at that. "Shadowhunter? I've been called worse, but kudos for trying." Before Jordon could reply, Shadowhunters filed in, dressed in black. One of them, the first one in, had short, black hair, with equally dark eyes. He had a kind, but hard face. He had lightly tanned skin, and a heavy silver ring on his right hand.

Several seraphim blades were stuck into his belt, and he had a hard look in his eyes. But there was something else too. Delight, and suspicion. Isabelle took a position at the door, her whip wrapped around her hand.

Maia jumped out of her seat and bounded towards her. "Isabelle, what's going on?" She hissed. Isabelle jerked her chin towards the boy. "He's what's going on. Now sit, this might get ugly."

The man laid a hand on Nathan and jerked him out of the seat. Nathan snarled but fell silent in shock as he assessed everyone in the room.

"This is quite a lot of manpower for arresting me for drinking underage," the boy said, smiling, arrogance in every word. "I'm flattered." The big man was staring his shock at Nathan, his hand still on his shoulder. He glanced down and seized Nathan's hand, examining his ring.

"It can't be," he said, stunned. "Oh God," Nathan said. "Are you the gay police?"

"This is NOT a gay bar!" Someone shouted. The man placed another hand on the side of Nathan's face. "Nathan?" He suddenly looked tense, suspicion in his eyes. "Yeah?"

The man's face lit up. "My son," he breathed. Nathan's face was wiped clean, devoid of all emotion. "That's not funny."

"I didn't believe Luscian when he told me but…" The man held up his own hand, showing Nathan a ring identical to his own. "My son. You've finally returned to us."

Nathan looked angry then. "Look buddy, my name is Nathan Daniels, and I've never seen you in my life." The man was already shaking his head.

"No," he said, his voice soft. "Your name is Nathan Carstairs."


End file.
